Malditos Homosexuales
by Gretzilla
Summary: Malditos homosexuales! ,lo que nos hicieron pasar para que se dieran cuenta.! //OneShot//


-Cómo

**Malditos Homosexuales **

_By:GretZilla_

Este One-shot esta dedicado para mi amiga **Karuri.**

Espero que les guste n_n.

Los reviews hacen un mundo mejor :3

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-Cómo ? , Qué tu qué?!

-Te lo explicare si quieres

-Sa-sabes qué? , Nos veremos cuando debamos.

Sakura azotó la puerta , estaba nerviosa y confundida , no esperaba esa noticia al menos no así .

Decidió ir al café de siempre , tal vez la cafeína le haría olvidar – o aceptar- el reciente evento, llegó al lugar , se sentó en la barra y pidió un café negro , ella solo sujetaba su cabeza con las manos , seguía pensando en eso , su confusión se vio interrumpida por un discreto sollozo que sobresalió del ruido del ambiente , provenía del otro extremo de la barra , junto a la pared , de inmediato reconoció a la persona ,esos ojos aperlados , era imposible no saber quien era , pero al parecer no andaba muy bien , sus ojos se veían apagados, Sakura algo preocupada se acercó a ella , ocupando el lugar que había a lado de la Hyuga.

-Hinata ..hola!

-Sa-sakura chan , hola, contesto rápidamente el saludo y secándose las lágrimas con la manga de su chamarra favorita.

-Estas bien?

-Ehmm…si …soltando un sollozo junto con la palabra

-Anda , dime , qué tienes?

Hinata se quedó callada, viendo su café y clavando su mirada en este.

Sakura posó su mano en la espalda de la Hyuga.

-Es ..Sobre Naruto.

-Se pelearon?

-No ..Realmente

-Ese tonto ¡ tiene a una genial chica a su lado y no lo ve , pero no te preocupes , le puedo dar una paliza – mencionó con un aire burlón-

-No! , no es tan grave – dijo algo asustada-

-Entonces .. Dime , seguramente ha de ser más sencillo que lo mío.

-Estas pasando por un mal momento, Sakura chan?

-Algo así , pero ahorita estamos hablando de ti –regalándole un amigable gesto-

-Es que ..Naruto me dijo algo

-No bueno , he de suponer …

-Naruto ..Naruto .. me dijo que .. era ..GAY! y quería a alguien más.

Con esta frase la Hyuga comenzó a llorar , no pudo evitar las lágrimas , sus manos se dirigieron a tratar de detener ese sincero e indeseable llanto.

Sakura por su parte se quedó atónita con lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Sakura chan estas bien?

La ojiverde le dio un crudo sorbo a su café.

-Es que .. Sasuke me dijo … algo similar.

Su compañera se quedó sorprendida , tanto que el llanto ceso notablemente.

-En serio?

Haruno acentó con la cabeza.

-Me dijo que tenía gustos "diferentes" , y que lo nuestro ya no podía seguir.

-Cuando te lo dijo?

-Hoy ,en la mañana .. y a ti?

-También

-No sé que me duele más , no ser hombre o que tenga alguien con el cuál no puedo competir , soltando unas discretas lágrimas.

-Y te dijo quién era?

-No .. pero … no puede ser ¡

-Qué? –pregunto con curiosidad Hinata.

-Y.. si ellos son su pareja? .. pero que estoy diciendo .. ellos SON PAREJA!

Hinata se quedó pensando un momento , comenzando a sincronizar su pensamiento con su amiga .

-No puedo creerlo!..Sasuke y Naruto .. juntos!

-Nunca lo creí posible

-Todos esos rumores , eran verdad Hinata ¡!

Hinata , con los ojos visiblemente más abiertos , se tomó su café de un trago ,una noticia de ese nivel lo ameritaba y más APRA el sensible corazón de la peliazul.

-Cómo fuimos tan ciegas? Alzaba la voz.

-A lo mejor… no vimos las señales Sakura chan

-Ya decía yo... eran muy buenos amigos

-Pensé que solo eran amigos

-Yo también.

En ese momento Sakura comenzó a reír, soltando unas carcajadas. Durante tres minutos la gente del lugar solo tenía la mirada para la "niña loca del rincón" reír tanto y sin aparente motivo , no podía ser natural. Por suerte está dejó su risa , disminuyéndola paulatinamente.

-Sakura chan .. Estás respirando? … por que te reías?

Hinata estaba asustada y preocupada, realmente no sabía por donde empezar.

-Es irónico , tu, yo , despechadas y nuestro supuestos "principes azules heterosexuales" son pareja!.

-Sakura chan no quiero sonar grosera pero no le encuentro lo gracioso …

-Te falta visión Hinata aún con el byakuugan , piénsalo de esta forma , eran guapos , atentos, tenían su "no se qué" ... eran perfectos! Y bien me decía mi madre… "Agradables y guapos …

-Son gays

Hinata al fin mostró una sonrisa , empezaba a creer que reír era mejor que auto compadecerse , además … su novio se había fugado con el novio de su mejor amiga.

-Lo siento Sakura…

-No tienes por que disculparte, nuestros novios decidieron estar juntos jajaja

-Supongo que se la han de pasar bien.

-Jajaja , eso me temo, pero aún así , tranquila Hinata , para eso estamos las amigas.

-Para apoyarnos cuando sus respectivos novios deciden que las mujeres no son lo suyo?

-Se nota que te sientes mejor, ya hasta bromeas! .. eso o te sientes muy mal jaja .

Hinata se sonrojó , mostrando una leve sonrisa.

-Malditos homosexuales! , lo que nos hicieron pasar por solo para darse cuenta que no era lo que querían.

-Crees que sean felices.?

-Para serte sincera ..si y eso me hace sentir de alguna forma … bien , pero eso no me quita el susto ni el corazón roto jeje .

-Eso es bueno Sakura-chan

-Te invito un helado Hinata , por la repentina soltería.

Aceptando la invitación , ambas abandonaron el establecimiento , caminando confiadas en que pasara lo que pasara seguirían siendo amigas


End file.
